Krieg bleibt immer gleich
|fußzeile = Ablaufplan }} ist eine Hauptquest und ein Erfolg/eine Trophäe in Fallout 4. Die Quest spielt am 23. Oktober 2077, im Vorkriegshaus des Spielers im Vorort Sanctuary Hills und beginnt sofort, nachdem man ein neues Spiel gestartet hat. Schneller Lösungsweg Detaillierter Lösungsweg Die Quest beginnt mit einer Sequenz, in der der Spielercharakter vor seinem Badezimmerspiegel steht und sich darauf vorbereitet, mit seinem Ehepartner Nate/Nora zu einem Treffen in der Veteranenhalle zu gehen. Nachdem man die ästhetische Charaktererstellung beendet hat, verlässt man das Badezimmer und betritt das Wohnzimmer, wo Codsworth bereits Kaffee für den Spieler zubereitet hatte. Kurz darauf wird es an der Tür klingeln. Vor der Tür steht ein Vault-Tec Vertreter, der dem Spieler mitteilt, dass er ins Vault-Programm aufgenommen worden ist und für seine Familie ein Platz in Vault 111 gesichert wurde. Während dieses Dialogs kann der Spieler seinen Namen und seine S.P.E.C.I.A.L.-Attribute anpassen. Sobald dies beendet wurde, stellt man fest, dass Shaun trotz Codsworths Versuche, ihn zu trösten, immer noch weint. Der Spieler wird Shauns Kinderzimmer betreten und ihn mithilfe seines Mobiles beruhigen. Nachdem man das Mobile aktiviert hat, wird Codsworth nach dem Spieler und seinem Ehepartner rufen und sagen, sie sollen aufpassen, was im Fernsehen passiert. Der Nachrichtensprecher berichtet verstört von bestätigten Atomexplosionen in New York und Philadelphia, woraufhin das Signal abbricht und Sirenen aufheulen. Der Spieler, mitsamt Ehepartner und Sohn, laufen mit den anderen Bewohnern zur Vault; die Straßen sind bereits vom Militär gesperrt worden und fordern die Bewohner auf, zur Vault zu flüchten. Am Tor zur Vault steht der Vertreter von vorhin, welcher nicht hineingelassen wird. Der Spieler wird dem Soldaten am Tor erzählen, dass er im Vault-Programm ist und er wird hindurch gelassen werden. Nun stellt man sich auf die Plattform, welche den Zutritt zur Vault 111 darstellt. Nur wenige Augenblicke bevor die Plattform in die Vault hinuntergelassen wird, sieht man ein grelles Licht, gefolgt von einem lauten Geräusch und man sieht eine Druckwelle heranrasen. Eine Atombombe schlug im Bereich um Boston ein und die Plattform senkt sich in dem Moment herab, als die Druckwelle auf Sanctuary Hills trifft. Die Plattform fährt hinab zu Vault 111, wo sich der Spieler mit seiner Familie und ein paar anderen Bewohnern von Sanctuary Hills einfinden. Sobald man die Vault betreten hat, werden der Spieler und die restlichen Leute vom Aufseher und den Vault-Tec-Angestellten strahlendurchleuchtet. Der Spieler erhält einen Vault-111-Anzug und wird durch einen Gang geführt. Im Vault sieht man die anderen Bewohner, welche nervös sind und sich vor ihrem neuen Zuhause fürchten, während Vault-Tec-Angestellte versuchen, sie mit den Vorzügen eines Lebens in einer Vault zu beruhigen. Der Spieler wird weiter den Gang entlanggeführt bis er in einen Raum voller Kapseln steht. Ein Vault-Tec-Arzt wird behaupten, dass diese zur Dekontamination dienen, bevor man tiefer in die Vault gehen darf. Der Spieler betritt eine Kapsel und der Ehepartner samt Shaun eine Andere. In der Kapsel versiegeln sich die Türen automatisch und während eine roboterhafte Stimme beginnt zurückzuzählen, wird der Blick des Spielers immer verschwommener. Der Spieler wird von der roboterhaften Stimme wachgerüttelt. Der Raum ist dunkel und man sieht die anderen Bewohner von Sanctuary Hills in ihren Kapseln. Es wird klar, dass die Kryokapseln nur ein weiteres Experiment von Vault-Tec sind. Zwei mysteriöse Gestalten, ein Mann und eine Frau, betreten den Raum. Sie öffnen die Kapsel mit dem Ehepartner des Spielers und Shaun, als diese plötzlich erwachen. Der Ehepartner wird verwirrt fragen, „ob alles vorbei ist“ und die zwei Gestalten werden nach Shaun verlangen. Nachdem sich der Ehepartner weigert, Shaun loszulassen, wird dieser von dem Mann erschossen. Der mysteriöse Mann blickt kurz in die Augen des Spielers, bevor der Kryoschlaf wieder einsetzt und der Blick wieder verschwimmt. Einmal mehr wird der Spieler vom Lautsprechersystem geweckt, welches eine Fehlfunktion der Kryokapseln verkündigt; der Spieler fällt aus seiner Kapsel und steht schlotternd vor Kälte wieder auf. Nun beginnt Akt I der Hauptquest und mit ihm die Quest Zeitreisen für Anfänger. Tagebucheinträge Hinweise * Der Spieler kann sich so viel Zeit lassen, zu Vault 111 zu gehen wie er möchte, entfernt man sich aber zu weit vom vorgegebenen Weg wird in der Ferne eine Atombombe explodieren und der Spieler wird sterben. * Shauns Mobile spielt die Melodie aus der Quest Babyschritte aus Fallout 3. * Die Werbung die im Fernsehen gezeigt wird ist die Realfilmwerbung für die Fat Man-Atombombe, welche als Teil von Fallout 3''s Werbekampagne genutzt wurde. * Im Fernsehen wird der Berichterstatter über US-Streitkräfte, die auf der Insel Mambajao stationiert sind und über Seeflotten in der Boholsee/Mindanaosee berichten was darauf hinweist, dass die Frontlinie des Krieges sich im Pazifik/in Südostasien befindet. * Während des Berichts wird im Fernsehen auch über die World Series gesprochen - der Nachrichtensprecher wird dabei John Henry Edens Rede über Baseball fast 1:1 kopieren. * Der Name der Quest ist eine Anspielung auf den in der ''Fallout-Reihe bekannten Spruch: "Krieg bleibt immer gleich". * Obwohl der mysteriöse Mann einen Revolver benutzt, um den Ehepartner des Spielercharakters zu erschießen, hört man, wie eine Patronenhülse auf den Boden fällt. Fehler * Sobald man die Kryokapsel verlassen hat, kann man sich nicht bewegen oder das Spiel speichern. ** Dies kann behoben werden, indem man das Spiel neu startet und einen alten Speicherstand lädt. * Der Erfolg wird nicht freigeschaltet, nachdem man die Vault verlassen und das Ödland betreten hat. * Ändert man die Hautfarbe des Charakters und ändert sie wieder kurz bevor man das Spiel started, wird Shaun die erste Hautfarbe übernehmen, weswegen er nicht wie seine Eltern aussehen wird. Galerie Art of FO4 War Never Changes Quest.jpg|Aus The Art of Fallout 4. Cryopod abduction scene.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung der Entführung. FO4_Kidnapping_Shaun.jpg|Shauns Entführung durch Conrad Kellogg. en:War Never Changes es:La guerra no cambia nunca pt:A Guerra Nunca Muda ru:Война никогда не меняется uk:Війна ніколи не змінюється zh:战争永远不变 Kategorie:Fallout 4 Quests Kategorie:Fallout 4 Erfolge und Trophäen